


A Ray of Hope

by Amakai



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Not Related, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakai/pseuds/Amakai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU: Twins aren't related] </p>
<p>Bill's been abused for years and finally runs away. He's lost the will to speak by the time Tom finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ray of Hope

“And stay out you filthy sack of shit!! I never want to see your fucking face around here again!” 

A bag hit him in the chest and bounced off him onto the pavement; the one he had previously packed all of his things into in his attempt to leave before he’d been caught. Now sporting a fresh batch of bruises and a busted lip, the young man crouched, picking the bag up. Sucking his bleeding lip into his mouth, he shoved his hand into his pocket and left the place he’d once called home.

For several years since his mother had died, his father had been anything but kind or caring towards him. He became the object of, as he called it, frustration relief. He got everything from slaps to punches, to knives being drawn on him and objects thrown at him. His hand had been broken once which he was very thankful to their neighbor who had helped him get it taken care of before the man had moved away. 

He had wanted to get away and when he’d finally made up his mind to do so, he’d been found out and received a beating he knew he’d feel for days. His body was already hurting but he refused to stop until he was far away from the house he’d once called home. There was no place for him in this shitty little town anymore. 

He took the bus for as far as his money would allow him and then got off it to keep walking. The sun would soon be rising and he knew he’d have to find a place to hunker down in order to hide the abuse written all over his face. Wandering through a park he found a small area under a fake bridge that displayed a silly looking garden. 

Hopping the small fence, he slid down the little hill and huddled against the concrete slab that was the bridge. He pulled his hood up to shield his eyes, ignoring the gnawing pain in his stomach. He couldn’t remember when he last ate but he was too tired to think about food. Wrapping his arms around his bag, he held it close to his chest and rested his head on top of it, falling asleep to the sound of the city waking up around him.

\------

It felt nice to have a day off and he had decided to spend his morning in the park working out. It was his first run around the park for the day when the huddled figure in the ditch caught his attention. Normally he would have just walked past but this person seemed so thin and frail. There were bloodstains on his jacket too which also drew his attention. Being the doctor he was, concern filled him and he climbed over the fence, making his way down to the person below.

“Excuse me? Are you alright?”

Getting no response, he carefully pulled the hood up to see a very bruised and battered face. Shocked from the display, the doctor sat stunned for a moment before shaking the other gently, trying once again to get him to respond but still received no answer. Just as panic set in, he heard the other give a shaky breath and the beaten teen shifted his face away from the sun. 

As carefully as he could manage, he lifted the other in his arms; bag and all, and carried him back to his car. The poor kid looked horrible and he knew he had to help him out or it would bother him for months. Laying him in the back seat of his car, he bucked the middle seat-belt around thin hips and closed the door. He then gathered his water bottle from the park bench and got into the car. He knew taking him to his office right now would be a bad idea so he flipped the car Bluetooth on and called a coworker that he trusted.

“What is it, Tom? I just sat down for my break, man.”

“Yes I know. Sorry Gustav, but I need your help. I need you to bring a kit from my office to my house.”

There was a brief silence on the other end and Tom could hear the other setting a mug down on a desk, “What on earth for? What’s going on?”

“I picked up a teen in the park. He’s in some pretty bad shape but I want to access the damage myself before I decide if I need to bring him to a hospital or not. Pretty sure he’s a runaway judging by the bag he has with him.” Tom replied, glancing into the back seat as he was paused at a red light.

A sigh came from the man on the phone but there was sound of a chair being pushed back and then footsteps, “Alright. I’ll bring it over. You owe me.”

Tom smiled, turning onto his street, “Of course, Gus. Anything you want as long as it’s not a date with that friend of yours.”

The other grunted and hung up the phone. The doctor soon parked the car and went to open his house door, shooing his dog into the back yard of his house before going to retrieve the teen from his car. He headed up the stairs to the guest room, laying him out on the bed. He then retrieved the others bag from the back seat and locked up his vehicle.

After returning to the room and setting the bag down, he inspected the damage from the side of the bed, shaking his head slightly as he left the room to get a warm bowl of water and a wash rag. The boy would need clean clothes but he wasn’t about to strip him down while he was unconscious so he’d work on washing up the others face and hands for the time being. 

Pulling a stool over to the side of the bed, he unzipped the hoodie, turning the broken face towards him, gently wiping drying blood from his jaw. He wondered just what had happened to the man lying before him. He didn’t appear like someone who was going around causing trouble. He looked more like he was on the wrong end of the stick and was getting it for no real reason at all. 

Downstairs he heard the door open and then Gustav's footsteps sounded on the stairs, “Tom?”

“In here.” He called back, setting the rag back in the bowl on the floor by his feet. 

Gustav entered and whistled softly, “Damn…when you said you picked someone up I didn’t think they’d be this bad off. He’s a damn right mess. Has he woken up at all since you found him?”

Tom shook his head, “Not yet. I think he’s pretty exhausted though. He responded to the sun being in his face earlier so I think he’s just tired. I’m trying to clean him up as best I can without waking him up…but it’s rather difficult.”

The blonde nodded, setting the bag next to the stool, “Well…good luck. Call me if you need anything else and I’ll see what I can do.” He said, patting his friend on the shoulder before heading out the door again. 

“Thanks Gus.” Tom called after him then turned his gaze back to the boy on the bed. Deciding he’d wait for the other to come around, he went to the kitchen to prepare a meal for his new guest. Judging by his condition, it was very likely he hadn’t eaten in awhile and Tom knew that food always woke him up so maybe the other would be the same. 

After finishing the plate of pasta and sausages, he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and took everything upstairs to the guest room again. He expected the boy to still be out like a light but was rather surprised to find him awake, staring around the room in confusion.

“Oh. You’re awake already. That was faster than I expected. I’m sure you’re hungry so here.” He brought the tray over, setting it down on the empty space beside him with a smile, “It’s not poisoned.” He added when the other eyed the plate warily. 

He took up a seat on the stool again, sitting quietly as he watched the thinner male devour the food on the plate. He had been right; the poor man hadn’t eaten properly in days. Sighing softly, he made a mental note to feed him properly, “Can you tell me your name or what happened?” he asked gently after the other had finished everything off the plate. 

Pained brown eyes looked to him then down at the tray. The man shook his head, clenching his hands on his knees. Tom’s brow furrowed slightly. He was sure the other just didn’t want to speak or maybe his vocal chords had been damaged, “You can’t speak? Can you write?” There was hesitation there but the other nodded and Tom stood, “I’ll be right back then.” He picked up the empty tray and left the room. A short while later he returned with an empty notebook and a pen, offering them to the other male. The beaten male took them, opened it to the first blank page and wrote.

_My name is Bill. I don’t want to talk about what happened but know that I’m never going back. What city is this? Why am I here?_

Tom tilted his head to read over the words before nodding, “Well Bill, my name is Tom. I’m a doctor and I want to help get you well again if you’ll let me. As for where you are, this is my house in the city of Branix.” He replied with a warm smile.

Bill watched him for a few moments before nodding, setting the notebook aside to peel his hoodie off. Tom watched him wince as he tugged the dirty t-shirt off and set it aside. There bruises were everywhere and it pained the doctor to see such a result. It was a wonder the kid had no broken bones.

“Is there anything you’re allergic to, Bill? How old are you?” he asked, picking the kit up and opening it so that he could take the needed items from it. Picking the notebook up again, Bill wrote out a reply to the questions.

_I used to speak…but I stopped because it only got me in trouble. Now I don’t want to…I know that’s what you really want to know. As for allergies…I don’t think I have any…and I’m 25._

Tom’s eyes widened reading the text. They were the same age yet on completely different sides of the spectrum. He looked utterly dumbfounded for several moments before Bill set the notebook down and shifted up from the bed to remove worn out shoes and tattered jeans. He then sat back on the bed in his boxers, allowing the old scars and bruises to be seen.

“God…who on earth did this to you? It’s horrible.” Tom whispered, wringing out the wash rag. He didn’t expect a response and Bill made no effort to pick up the pen and paper to give him one. So he set to work on cleaning the thin male up. He worked quietly and carefully, brow furrowed in concentration and anguish. It made him so angry. This hadn’t been a one-time attack. There was evidence that Bill had been enduring this abuse for a long time and it made Tom very angry. All he could do however was to provide him the comfort he would need and heal his wounds.

When he finished, he wiped his hands off with a disinfectant cloth and tossed it into the trash, “There. Now…is there anything else that hurts internally?” he asked, “I need you to be honest with me. I don’t know if you’re afraid of hospitals or not but please tell me if there’s something else that’s hurting.”

Bill sat silently for several moments and then looked at him. He slowly lifted one hand and placed it over his heart, eyes welling with tears. Tom instantly understood what he met and it broke his own heart. He moved to sit on the bed beside him, pulling him close into a warm but gentle embrace, allowing the other to hide his face as he began to cry. 

Tom didn’t know how long they sat there or how long Bill cried. He silently vowed to do everything he could to make him smile again. Bill eventually ended up passing out in the middle of his crying and Tom had continued to hold him until his own stomach had rumbled for food. He tucked the other into the bed, placing a light kiss to his forehead before gathering up the kit, trash and bowl of dirty water and left him alone to sleep.

\------

The wounds healed and the bruises faded but getting Bill’s confidence up enough to speak wasn’t something Tom had been able to do. Over the course of four months since the younger had moved in with him, they’d fallen in love and Tom treated his new-found lover like the prince he should have been. Though the other never spoke words to him, he was always glad to see the smile and receive the affection from him. He knew very well how Bill felt towards him but he wanted to hear his voice.

It was raining outside and Tom just didn’t want to go to work. He’d called in sick and was now huddled on the couch, watching some cheesy romance drama that was on. Bill was in the kitchen making cookies because he’d stated how much he had been wanting to make them for a week and a half so Tom had bought them on his way back from work the day before. 

A hiss from behind him made Tom look back and he could see Bill with his finger in his mouth, a tray of hot cookies now on the counter, “You alright?” he asked. Bill looked over to him, nodding before removing his finger from his mouth to smile happily at him. Tom smiled back then turned back to the TV, pretending to be interested in what was on the screen. 

They had grown apart over the past few days because Tom was fed up with him not speaking. Bill had been snapped at and Tom had instantly regretted it because he knew the recovering male was expecting violence along with the yelling. So Tom had just let it go but ceased the majority of his affection. It was his attempt to get Bill to say what he wanted. Gustav had scolded him saying it was cruel but had also agreed that it might work.

Sighing, Tom dropped his head onto the armrest, closing his eyes as he laid himself out on it to take a nap. His plan was very short lived though as Bill was soon sitting on his lap. Opening one eye, he looked up at the other, raising his brow, “Yes?”

Bill, as usual, said nothing but merely leaned down to kiss him gently which Tom happily returned. He’d grown rather addicted to the thin male and wasn’t ashamed to admit it. The faint taste of chocolate told him that Bill had already eaten one of the cookies. Humming softly as Bill’s fingers slid under his shirt, he broke apart from the kiss, closing his eyes, allowing Bill’s lips to kiss over his jaw and neck. 

In their time together, Tom had learned that Bill was very promiscuous in bed and loved having Tom shoved up inside him. Of course the doctor loved it too but now Tom would be playing hard to get; something he didn’t do very often. When Bill’s fingers started working on his jeans, Tom grabbed his hands, pushing them away before he rested his own hands over the button and zipper. Bill sat up, looking at him with a confused expression. 

Tom’s eyes opened, his tongue darting over his lips. He met the confused gaze with a faintly challenging one, “You know what I want, Bill.” He said softly. Bill’s gaze turned away from his and shoulders sagged. Tom was sure he’d finally won but Bill moved off him and returned to the kitchen again. Stifling a groan, Tom got up from the couch, grabbing the dog leash, “I’m taking Abby for a walk.” He grumbled, hooking it onto his dogs’ collar that hung on the hook as well. 

He pulled his raincoat on and stepped into his shoes, scowling faintly in annoyance as he crouched down to tie them. He didn’t want to lash out at Bill again because he didn’t want to drive the man he’d fallen in love with away like the boy’s father had. He loved him more than anything and he was trying hard to prove it. All he wanted was to say those words and hear them back for once. 

“Tom.”

He froze in the middle of tying his shoe. Blinking he turned his head towards the kitchen, trying to figure out if he had heard correctly or if he was dreaming. Bill’s gaze was on him, looking faintly saddened.

“Don’t leave…” Bill really had spoken. It was soft and barely heard but Tom had heard it just fine. He saw those lips move and heard the words slip out of those beautiful lips. Tom had been dying to know what his lover sounded like and now he knew. 

Standing slowly, he made his way to him, all thoughts of walking the dog in the rain completely gone now, “Your voice…” he whispered, cupping Bill’s face in his hands, “It’s beautiful.”

Bill’s cheeks darkened as he blushed and Tom felt him swallow before speaking again, “I love you, Tom. Don’t leave…”

Shaking his head, Tom pressed his lips to Bill’s holding him as close he could possibly manage, “I’m never leaving you.” He whispered between kisses, “Never. I love you so much. Thank you.”

“No…thank you…I’m sorry it took me so long to speak.”

“Shh. No more.” Tom murmured, kissing him again as he started to remove the raincoat again, guiding them backwards to the couch. Though he found it ironic that he was now telling Bill to be quiet after having pleaded for so long to hear him speak, he wanted to show the other just how much he’d fallen in love with him. They fell onto the couch together and bit by bit, Tom showed him just how important Bill was to him.


End file.
